User blog:Sackchief/News 7/27/14 - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale free for September's PS Plus!
Hey everyone, according to the official US PlayStation Blog , PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale will be available for free during September for US Plus members. Both the Vita version and the PS3 version will be available for free during the month so anyone who hasn't gotten it yet should definitely jump in on this offer and join the PSAS community! Free Games September 2014 America Plus 'Velocity 2X (PS4, PS Vita)' Free for PS Plus members Use the Quarp Drive teleport to outsmart the evil Vokh in race-tuned space combat, then dock your ship, jump out and continue the fight on foot! Velocity 2X is the visually dazzling action packed sequel to Velocity Ultra, featuring amazing puzzle-platforming action alongside award-winning shooter gameplay! 'Sportsfriends (PS4, PS3)' Free for PS Plus members Sportsfriends is a compendium of award-winning local multiplayer games for living rooms, parties, and even backyards. Featuring: retro-styled fighting game BaraBariBall, QWOP-like pole vault dueling game Super Pole Riders, high-velocity sports game Hokra, and face-to-face physical party game Johann Sebastian Joust. All the games are playable with the DualShock®4 wireless controller, while Johann Sebastian Joust can be further enhanced by the PlayStation Move Motion Controller (sold separately). 'PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale (PS3, PS Vita)' Free for PS Plus members From Kratos to Sly Cooper, Sweet Tooth to Parappa the Rapper, Sony characters from all over the gaming spectrum are brought together in a fighting adventure that’s both easy to play, and hard to master. Take the battle online for competitive multiplayer action, or go head to head with a group of friends on the couch and prove once and for all who’s really the best! 'Hoard (PS3)' Free for PS Plus members HOARD is an innovative fast-paced arcade action-strategy title from Big Sandwich Games that puts you in control of conquering a medieval kingdom. Your goal is to build a giant pile of gold to sleep on in your lair. YOU ARE THE DRAGON: Scare villages! Burn castles! Collect treasure! Roast pesky knights and thieves! Compete or co-operate with other dragons in epic multiplayer battles! 'Joe Danger (PS Vita) ' Free for PS Plus members Take Joe on a ride from zero to hero in a game that lives up to its big brother with no compromises. Eye-popping super-smooth 60FPS graphics use only the very brightest colours on Vita’s lovely screen, and we’ve revamped the JD control scheme so it plays just as nicely, too, including touch controls for the editor modes! 'TxK (PS Vita) ' Free for PS Plus members Glowing vectors, explosive particle effects and a pulse-pounding soundtrack are core elements of many modern arcade shooters – a style that Llamasoft defined with its seminal 90s tube shooter. TxK is the spiritual successor to that genre-defining work and brings you 100 levels of engrossing score-chasing gameplay, married to an outstanding soundtrack that will have your head nodding as you blast your way onto the scoreboards. Category:News